


Home

by sapphicsyd



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, The Iplier Egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, septiceye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Danti - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsyd/pseuds/sapphicsyd
Summary: Dark picks up Anti from the bar one, offers him a ride home, and shares a tender moment between each other.





	Home

It was another lonely night in the glitchy demon's life. He was currently at the local bar just a couple blocks down from his apartment complex. Well, he was at the bar but now, he's currently pacing back and forth in the alleyway between the bar and an old abandoned building. He was trying to keep warm and warm up his hands, since it was below freezing, and Anti knew he should have bundled up. Just a black zip-up fleece jacket was not going to keep the glitchy demon warm from the coldness. He was lost in thought, until someone's voice brought him back to reality.

"Anti?" A voice echoed, causing Anti to snap out of his thoughts.

"Dark?" Anti looked and saw the monochromatic 3D demon. "What are you doing here?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, you see, I got a phone call at 4 in the morning asking about if I can pick up Antisepticeye at the bar because he got in another bar fight," Dark explains, straightening his suit out.

Anti looked down, kicking the ground with his black combat boots, "He started it," he mumbled, still kicking the ground.

"You can't just fight people whenever you're angry," Dark sighs, grabbing his nose bridge and takes a deep breath. "Anyways, do you have a ride home?"

Anti continues to look down at the ground, putting his hands in his jacket pockets, and softly mutters "I can't."

"Can't what?" Dark questions confusedly, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't go back home," The glitchy demon says quietly, slowly making eye contact with the monochromatic 3D demon himself.

"Why not?" Dark asks, folding his arms together.

Anti held his head down, "They kicked me out," he softly mumbled, sadly kicking the ground.

For once, Dark had an expression where he truly felt sorry for Anti. He may not get along with the glitch most of the time, but he still cares for him deep down.

"Hey Anti," The monochromatic demon quietly speaks up, causing the glitchy demon to look up at him. Looking at Anti's devastated expression almost hurt Dark cause he could tell just how shattered the glitch was.

"Ye-yeah?" Anti sniffs, wiping his eyes so he does not cry in front of Dark because he does not want to show any sign of weakness in front of his enemy.

Dark slowly moves closer to Anti, placing his hands on the glitch's shoulders, "You can stay with me if you want."

"Wh-what?" Anti questions confusedly, raising an eyebrow at the monochromatic demon.

"Do you want to come home with me, Anti?" Dark asks genuinely, offering his hand out for the glitch to hopefully accept.

Anti had his doubts at first but then quickly embraced Dark, and Dark was confused at first but he accepted the hug and embraced Anti back. It was a nice small intimate moment between the two demons, and all Anti really needed right now in the moment was a hug.

"You've always felt like home to me." Anti whispered, still embracing the monochromatic 3D demon in his arms.


End file.
